


Youthful Soldier

by DayLightDove



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Friendship, Humor, Physically Younger Alucard, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: (AU-ish) What if Alucard's physical age stopped earlier than a twenty-year-old? So, his mental age is the same, but he appears younger. How would his first encounter with Sypha and Trevor go when he looked younger than the sleeping soldier would be believed to look?





	Youthful Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a new story.
> 
> I'm just on a role this weekend, like seriously. This is the most I've updated in so long.
> 
> Anywho, this is a one-shot going off of the idea of if Alucard had actually stopped aging earlier rather than stop when he appeared like 20. In my opinion, he is not actually 20 or if he is, then he reached the physical age of 20 long before he was actually 20 year old. This is because in the show he straight up says he age very quickly. So, if I have the chance, something referencing his age will probably be in a lot of my castlevania fics unless it can't be fit in. This story just plays with the idea that he stopped aging earlier than 20. So his mentality is the same, but his physical age is different. And if I'm honest, there might be sequels to this.
> 
> So, I don't own Castlevania. This is off of the cartoon again.
> 
> Onto the one-shot!

Trevor and Sypha looked around the room with wonder, but their eyes were always drawn back to the casket. They were both on guard, ready to face anything that these decaying and twisted catacombs had to offer them. Of course, each had a different expectancy that they were seeking within these stone walls. Sypha saw the casket and had hope it was the legendary sleeping soldier while Trevor was merely waiting for the opportunity to get out of this ridiculous search for a legend.

He jumped slightly as a spot beneath his foot suddenly gave way and he and Sypha looked down at the spot before he was given a glare from the Speaker.

"I didn't do that." He defended, her glare only deepening at his denial. However, their attention was quickly turned towards the casket when the sound of machines hissing filled the air. They watched as the lid from the casket slid off and a small form rose out of it. The being seemed to be that of a pale young boy, possibly around twelve or thirteen years old with long blonde hair falling to his shoulders and a scar stretched across his chest.

"Why are you here?" The young voice rang out as golden eyes peaked up from behind golden tresses.

For a moment, no one spoke and a tense silence was in the air. However, it was Trevor who broke it with a soft snort.

"This," He asked with a raised eyebrow as he gestured to the teen. "This is your savior? A child?"

"No!" Sypha immediately protested, not liking the idea of putting a child in a battle. "At least they shouldn't be! Who would make a child fight Dracula!? Surely this is a mistake!"

The child paused after jerking slightly at the mention of Dracula, tilting his head before looking towards Trevor. "And you? Do you believe in this savior?"

"If you're asking if I think that you're it, you'll be quite mistaken." Trevor scoffed. "No, and in fact I'm not really here for any savior. It seems like a whole load of fake bullshit, really. I just fell down a hole."

"It's not fake, Belmont." Sypha defended before looking back at the child. "But what are you doing down here? Who would lock up a child like this and leave them down here? Do you need help?"

Before the child could speak Trevor spoke up. "Of course he doesn't need help. I mean look at him! Behind the innocent mask, you can see what he truly is."

"Oh? And what am I?" The teen asked.

Trevor narrowed his eyes. "You're a vampire." He heard Sypha let out a small gasp as the lights in the room reflected off of sharp fangs and golden eyes. "Of course, the only thing I now wonder is why exactly a thing like you is down here, because you clearly are no sleeping soldier and I would have to guess you are no Dracula."

The young vampire slowly floated down to them, speaking softly. "You mention Dracula and she called you Belmont? As in, the House of Belmont?"

"Trevor Belmont." Trevor replied with narrowed eyes. "As in the last son of the House of Belmont."

"The Belmonts fought creatures of the night, did they not? For generations." It wasn't so much a question but a fact, as though the vampire was just looking to see these facts confirmed.

"Say what you mean, kid." Trevor said as he walked towards the vampire.

The vampire narrowed his eyes at Trevor's choice of word to call him, but only continued to sate his curiosity. "The Belmonts killed vampires."

"Yes, until the good people didn't want us around."

"And now my fa-Dracula," The teen cut himself off, as if catching himself in an old habit. "Is carrying out an execution order on the human race." The teen looked down at the floor briefly before looking Trevor in the eye. "Do you care, Belmont?"

Trevor stopped walking once he was to the vampire's side and answered. "Honestly? No, I didn't." This made the vampire narrow his eyes for a second but then the hunter continued. "But now? Yes." He stared the vampire determinedly in the eyes. "I want to stop it."

His words made Sypha smile but his attention remained on the blonde when he asked. "Do you think you can?"

"What I think," Trevor replied. "Is that I'm going to half to kill you."

"Belmont, no!" Sypha finally spoke up. "You are not going to fight a child!"

"Please, it's not like he's innocent." Trevor replied. "He's a vampire. Even though he has the body of a child, I know what true monster lurks underneath the skin."

"But even so, he's still a child!" Sypha protested, not wanting to believe someone so young was truly capable of horrible things. "Besides, what if he knows where the sleeping soldier is?"

"Please, that story is supposed to be thousands of years old, right? This place is so new, I doubt there was anyone else beyond him here." Trevor replied, not taking his eyes off of the vampire.

"It is true, I should be the only one here." The vampire replied before he huffed. "And I asked you a question, Belmont. Do you care?"

"A nosey, brat, aren't you?" Trevor taunted. "Yes, I care. I care about doing my families work and I care about saving human lives. Now, answer my question. Am I going to have to kill you?"

The teen smirked. "Do you think you can?" At this, a sword flew into his grasp.

"Ooh, fancy trick." Trevor taunted, grasping his whip. "But I don't think any fancy moves you were taught will be enough to face me, kid."

"Is that what you think?" The teen smirked. "Well, come on then. Let's see what you've got."

Just as they both readied their weapons, a blast of fire shot between the two of them.

"Stop it!" Sypha shouted, gaining the attention of the two men. With a huff she rounded on Trevor once more. "I told you, you are not going to fight a child!"

"Excuse me, he asked for it!" Trevor protested, gesturing to the vampire teen.

"And you provoked him!"

"I did not!"

"You just asked him if you needed to kill him!" Sypha shot back. "He hasn't done anything except for ask questions and float! You are older than him! You should know better then to give into taunts!"

"I might not be older than him!" Trevor protested. "For all you know he's a four hundred year old child."

"No, I'm not." The vampire spoke up.

"Oh? Then how old are you?"

"What year is it?"

"1476." Sypha answered him.

"Oh, then I would only be about around twenty years or so." The vampire spoke up with a wave of his hand. "Probably take two or so years away from that as well. It's a bit hard to track your age once you stop aging." The last part seemed muttered to himself but the Speaker and the hunter heard it nonetheless.

"See!" Trevor exclaimed. "Perfectly able to fight!"

"Ok, but I can not, in good conscious, watch you fight what appears to be a thirteen-year-old boy!"

"You won't being the one fighting him! I will!" Trevor replied with an exasperated tone. "If you would like, I'll even hold back for you and not kill the brat!"

"First of all, I'm not a brat." The vampire huffed, drawing attention to himself. "And secondly, I doubt you'd even be able to get a since strike in if you held back Belmont, and that's me being generous."

"Oh, you don't even think I could hurt you if I went all out? Is that it?"

"That's it exactly." The teen spoke with a smirk. "The alcohol on your breath makes me doubt you even more. However, I've decided to give you the benefit of the doubt and believe that the crest on your chest is more than just a symbol."

"Why you little brat-"

"Stop it!" Sypha broke in again, this time rubbing her forehead with her fingers. "I swear, this must be how the elders felt with all of the new children running around."

"Excuse you, I'm not a child!" Trevor exclaimed, his eyes wide in offence.

"Well, you're certainly acting like it!" Sypha shot back before taking a calming breath. "Look, why don't we talk things out instead of going straight to the fighty stuff."

"I suppose that's fine." The vampire replied, finally allowing his feet to touch the ground for the first time since they woke him up and pulling his sword into its sheath.

"I'm keeping my eye on you." Trevor said, watching the other with a glare.

"Considering you were just about to try to kill me, I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Ok," Sypha sighed, taking another calming breath before continuing. "So, if there is no sleeping soldier, why is there such a story? And why are you down here?"

"From what I understand, this legend was one that was considered to be a prophecy of the future." The vampire said as he walked to the casket to pull on his shirt and jacket. If Sypha was honest, the jacket only served to make the teen look more innocent rather than threatening, and the slightly baggy shirt didn't help either. "A scholar and a hunter awaken a sleeping soldier with the power to defeat Dracula. I can only assume that we fulfill those parts of the prophecy."

"Wait, so we're to believe that you are the sleeping soldier?" Trevor scoffed disbelieving. "My god, this gets more fucking ridiculous by the minute."

"You never answered why you are down here." Sypha spoke up, directing the vampire's attention away from Trevor's taunting.

"Ah, yes. You see, I came down here to recover from the wounds I gained when I opposed my father back when he began to rage war on humanity." He touched his chest and the other two remembered the large scar they had seen on the young boy's chest.

"Wait," Sypha paused, taking in the information. "You mean, Dracula is your father?"

The teen gave a short bow. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Adrian Tepes, known as Alucard to the Wallachians, son of Dracula Vlad Tepes and Lisa Tepes. I hope that you will aid me in the defeat of Dracula."

"Your father is Dracula." Trevor pointed out, getting a stare of gold directed at him. "Why should we believe you actually want to go against him?"

Alucard was silent for a few seconds before he spoke up quietly. "My mother was human. When she was burned, she pleaded for me and my father to not take our revenge on humanity. She wanted us to be better than them." There was something sad and haunting in his eyes and it pulled at Sypha's heart, especially when the look fell on one who looked so young. "Dracula did not listen and he needs to be stopped."

Silence. Neither Trevor nor Sypha knew how to respond to such a sudden speech. Before either could say something though, golden eyes come up to stare them both down in their spots.

"Can you both help me with this task?"

"..."

"..."

A snort pierced the air and they both faced Trevor. "What did your small brain forget the entire conversation we had earlier? Of course we're going to stop Dracula. With or without you, brat."

"R-Right!" Sypha joined in, suddenly realizing what her presence there meant. She has fulfilled the spot of the scholar, but instead of backing down, she will take that responsibility with pride.

The teen's face had a quick moment of relief and hope before it was covered up by a smirk. "That's good. Now I only need to worry about whether or not your skills can actually help us Belmont. The Speaker's, I'm not worried about, but you might make me regret bringing you along."

"Wha-? Excuse you, I bet I have more training then you have had in your life!" Trevor growled. He turned to Sypha. "Sypha, tell this pipsqueak that my skills are just fine!"

"Your skills, sure." Sypha shrugged. "Your attitude on the other hand is a bit of a problem."

"Ah, that I can see." Alucard said, nodding along.

"Excuse you, you brat! You're just as bad as me!"

"I haven't sworn once."

"It's true, Trevor." Sypha hummed. "I guess a teenager has better language than you do."

"He's a brat, that's what he is."

Alucard was frowning at them, his arms crossed from where he was staring at them. "You both realize that I did not ask to remain this age in appearance, yes?"

"Of course we do. But it doesn't change the fact you look like a kid." Trevor smirked as he pulled the dhampir into a headlock, prepared to give him a noogie and not realizing he had done such an action until Alucard teleported out of his hold.

The dhampir ran a hand through his hair as if making sure it wasn't messed up as he glared at Trevor. "Touch my head again and you'll lose a hand, Belmont."

"Now, now, no biting." Sypha said, wanting to get in on the teasing. She shook her head at Alucard. "We might have to ground you."

"You know what, I'm done with this conversation." Alucard huffed, turning away from the other two. "If you need me, I'll be waiting up at the surface." And with that he began walking away from the two.

"Hey! Don't ignore your elders!" Trevor shouted after him and he and Sypha ran to keep up with the blonde, Sypha trying and failing to hold back chuckles. Alucard only sighed in front of them. He supposed they would do for a team.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, I don't know how it turned out like this. Like, this thing got a mind of its own at the end. Also, did anyone pick up the importance of Alucard's physical age in this? I'll give you a hint, it has to do with Trevor!
> 
> Feel free to comment or anything else!
> 
> Until next time! :D


End file.
